Opposites Attract
by bridgeybear04
Summary: Rollan, summoner of Essix, works for the conquerors. One day he is asked to go on a mission. But what happens when he starts to fall for a girl...on the enemy's side? Reilin with slight Conbeke!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm writing my first story, and I decided to make it Reilin! I read spirit animals and totally shipped Rollan and Meilin, later finding out for short it's Reilin. When they kissed, I wanted to scream in excitement, but I was reading under the covers at night (lol). Well anyways, imagine when in the first book after Rollan is found by Zerif, he gets cornered and taken by the Conquerors. this takes place a few years later (Rollans 14, and the rest of the gang is 12-13), but its the same adventures. just imagine the were different ages when they summoned their animals. Lets get this thing started! YAAY!

Rollan looked around his "room". He didn't even think it should be called that. He looked over at Essix, who was preening her feathers and then started examining her talons. She looked over at the window, and Rollan could tell she longed to fly like she used to when Rollan had first summoned her. Essix's beak was tied shut with part of a rope because when Rollan first arrived she wouldn't stop screeching and it started annoying the others. They finally, against her will, took her out of her cage (while wearing long gloves so when she poked and bit them it would hurt less) and tied her beak shut gently but tight enough she couldn't break through. Growing up on the street, Rollan knew lots of things, and he had considered cutting it, but he also knew that he would definitely be punished for it. Essix had just been fed, and when the rope was removed, she ate it in a heart beat.

When Rollan had first summoned Essix, he was surprised beyond belief, but then when he was found by Zerif, he was quickly snapped out of it. He could tell Zerif was lying, and he tried to run, but was cornered. Zerif had threatened him that if he didn't come with them, he would harm Essix, who he then realized Zerif was holding. Rollan finally gave in and followed him to the Conqueror's base on Stetriol. He was put in a...cell (which is what Rollan finally decided to call it) with Essix, who was in a metal cage painted gold to hide the rust. Rollan wished he could put Essix in passive form, but he still had some difficulty getting Essix to even come down to him after her ten minute daily fly.

As an Orphan, Rollan grew up on the street. That, other than the fact that he had summoned Essix, is why Zerif thought he would be useful to them (them being the Conquerors). He proved to be right when Rollan was put in training. Other Conquerors didn't get it so easy. Before they could be a Conqueror, they had to go through multiple test to see their strengths and weaknesses, their abilities, and most important, their bond with their spirit animal. If they found one thing in the testing that a soon-to-be Conqueror didn't pass, the person would be put in testing for pretty much the rest of their lives trying to overcome their weaknesses. Some had problems from it, some had benefits from it, and some even died from it. Rollan didn't have to go through any of the test except the spirit animal bond one. He didn't exactly pass, but he remembered Zerif's words exactly. "We'll work on it." He had said. Every day, Rollan got to take Essix outside for a daily ten minute fly and then he had to call her back. Normally, he just used a sharp whistle or called her name a couple times. She still didn't come down until Rollan told her if she stays up there too long the Conquerors would come and harm her or clip her wings so she couldn't fly. She would come down with a screech and Rollan would reluctantly put the rope back around her beak until the next time she would get food.

Today, Rollan laid back against his bed and bounced a ball on the wall across from him, catch it, and repeat the process. Rollan grabbed a white rock-he called it his chalk rock because it worked like chalk-and wrote another tally mark on the wall. He had been counting the days since he had been caught by the Conquerors, and it's been too many to count. Rollan looked at his watch. It was 11:45, time for Essix's daily fly. Rollan walked over to Essix's cage and she started fluttering her wings. He opened her door and she landed on his arm, and the two walked outside. As they walked outside, other Conquerors eyed them enviously, the fact that he was even allowed to go out with his animal made them all jealous. Everytime they looked at him with the expression, now Rollan just smirks smugly. He used to try and avoid their gazes and looked worriedly at his feet, but he learned to take advantage and rub it in their face, making them just turn away and stomp off easily.

Rollan and Essix finally reached the outside and Rollan removed the rope. The minute he did she took off and soared into the sky. She let off an ear piercing shriek of contentment. She flew higher and higher until all you could see was barely get silhouette against the sun. Rollan looked at his watch. It was noon, and a beautiful day for Essix to be out flying she looked towards the forest not too far away, and Rollan could tell she was checking if it was closed off again. To her dismay it was, making her last out a soft, sad-and partly annoyed- shriek. She dipped a little lower, and then right before hitting the ground she ascended and turned in the other direction, once again becoming a silhouette against the sun.

"Well isn't someone being a little show off." Said Rollan with a smirk on his face. Essix replied with a shriek making Rollan have to cover his ears. _I probably should have expected that._ Thought Rollan sheepishly. Rollan took another look at his watch, now he had it on stopwatch, and announced to Essix "One minute left. Probably should stop the screeching at me and get on with flying." Essix rose higher and screeched at the same time as to say _'Who says I can't do both?'_. Rollan grinned.

"Alright for that were going in..." Rollan looked at his watch "...32 seconds early." Essix shrieked in disapproval, but Rollan knew just how to convince her.

"Hey if you don't come down, I'll tell that girl with the leopard I need her to deal with a falcon." He called with his hands cupped over his mouth to make sure Essix heard him from the height she was at. Essix immediately flew down and landed on Rollan's shoulder, but Rollan could tell she was mad at him for the statement, because she was digging her talons into his shoulder the whole walk to his room. (He decided to call it a room, he decided not to bother with the technical fact it's a cell.) Rolland refused to show it, but Essix knew she was winning.

"Grrr fine, you win." he announced when they were at his door. Essix let out a small happy screech. Rollan opened the door and Essix flew of his shoulder and landed on his rock-hard bed. Rollan sighed, walked in, and closed the door behind him, locking it. Rollan walked over to her cage and opened the door. He called Essix over, and she flew to his arm.

"Alright, because you listened right away this time, you can go in the cage without a rope if you don't make any noise. Essix flew from his arm into the cage and closed the door with her beak before he could do anything.

"All this time you could do that!? No wonder they put a rope around your beak. So you wouldn't open your cage and fly off." Rollan said.

"What they don't know is no girl can resist Rollan, animal and human alike." He said again grinning. Essix did something that looked like she was trying to roll her eyes. Rolland locked the cage and was about to walk to his bed when his stomach growled. Essix let out a soft screech of annoyance and did the eye roll motion, like saying _'Again? Your always hungry.'_

"Look who's talking" Rollan replied, smirking. Essix turned her back on him. "Hey, I'm not that bad!" Rolland said. "I going to get lunch. See you later." And that was the last thing he said before walking out the door.

Essix POV

Essix waited about 30 seconds before no longer hearing footsteps. She went over to the cage door before unlocking it with her beak. The door swung open, and she flew on to Rollan' s bed. She preached on the desk next to it and opened the drawer under the bed with her talon. There were papers in there, many papers and Essix liked to look at them while she waited for Rollan to return from where ever he was. She did this twice before, unlocking the cage with her feet though, and now knew how much easier it was using her beak. She pulled the newest looking paper out of the drawer and looked at it. It was a drawing of the moon. It was beautifully sketched and shaded in darker areas. It had craters that looked like you could actually each in them. In the galaxy around it there were millions of oddly shaped dots, and Essix guessed they were starts, but not being the white color they normally were, Essix had difficulty telling. She put it down and looked at the other papers. Her favorite one was a shadow of a bird against the afternoon sun. There were pine trees underneath the bird, but it was high above them. It was level with some clouds, and there were even some higher ones, but Essix still going herself fixed on the bird silhouette against the sun. She picked up with her talon and put it on the desk. She found a very strange one of a giant panda resting in a tree, but Essix knew that one was one of Rollan's random drawings. He mainly drew what he saw, but sometimes he would just imagine things and draw them. For example, one time he drew a wolf standing on top of an icy mountain, howling at the full moon. Essix placed the panda one on the desk also. _'That Rollans always sketching. It's probably something he picked up here. He used to tell me stories of growing up on the streets, and I'm pretty sure with having to run from danger and do other stuff, he didn't have the time to just be sketching, but ch'ya never know.'_. She took her pictures one in each talon and flew into her cage, locked the door, and settled on her perch for a small nap.


	2. Chapter 2 (AN-Please Read)

Hey guys, I realize that I wrote this story two years ago. Thats a long tine. So I think I'm going to cancel it, I don't really remember where I was going with it anyways. Thanks for understanding, although don't give up on me! I do have other SA stories I plan on writing!


End file.
